46
by Peanut butterz
Summary: Tris pov Today I have to go to the gym with Tobias today. It sucks because I hate working out but it will be better with Tobias their. Than I feel strong arms around me he looks over and says hello beautiful. Man,how can he work out every day I can barley do it every other day!But, when the initiates come in about three weeks I'm going to have to go to the gym like crazy. "We have


Tris pov

Today I have to go to the gym with Tobias today. It sucks because I hate working out but it will be better with Tobias their. Than I feel strong arms around me he looks over and says hello beautiful. Man,how can he work out every day I can barley do it every other day!But, when the initiates come in about three weeks I'm going to have to go to the gym like crazy. "We have to go to the gym today so we better get Their in time."He says with a smile I grone and he kisses me on my head. "Come on it's not that bad at lest we get to be with each other. "But it's true we do get to be with each other. And that's probly the only reason that I will go.

After I take a shower I put on my trainers and some workout gear and we get ready to go. When we get their first we go to the tread mills. I am very good at running so I generally put my speed up fast so than I can actually go some where. When I run my boobs bounce up and down. In the last mounth they have grown to b almost c. And I'm starting not to look like I'm twelve. More like I'm sixteen. But now I am 17 so it's probly the closest I will every get. I don't know if exercise gets your boobs bigger but if it does I regret not doing it earlier. When I'm running I notice Tobias looking at me in the corner of my eye. I don't know maby it's releases pain or if he's just looking at my boobs. I don't know if it's just me but I think his 19 year old boy side tends to slip sometimes. But you can barley notice it but I can the way his eyes and his lips look down but not looking at you. He is so mature over his gard but I have seen home like the 19 year old boy he is. Sweet loving,caring, everything everybody doesn't think when you meet him.

Tobias pov

When I am running on the tread mill, I look over to Tris as she is listening to music. I look down and see her boobs going up and down. She is very beautiful. I feel like starring at her but I try and keep my 19 year old boy side from coming out but it's hard. So I look back listening to music to get my mind off of working my body to its max. After I get board I start on weight lifting I pick up a 10 pound weight and start to lift it. As Tris is on a Matt doing sit ups. As she does them I still staring at her. I don't know what's wrong with me today! Gosh, I just want to stare at her all day. Now I moved to the bench press. I picked up 85 pounds today. Which was good because I set a hole for 90 when the initiates come so I am almost their. Then tris comes up to me when I get up and says something. I can barley understand her,because I am looking at her , but then she yells and I snapp out of it. TOBIAS wtf! She yells and I snap back. but she just laughs. She says god stop "looking at my boobs and focus."I get embarrassed for a second and I blush a bit. Sorry,I say in a hushed tone. Today no one but me and her are in their so it's nice when you don't have all the dauntless chatter. They can get on my nerves sometimes. I kiss her on the lips and hug her. Than she says in an instructed voice "now get back to work!" I laugh." I am working on it but does is sound scary?" She asks,

say yes and we are historically laughing.

Tris pov

After 2 hours of the gym me and Tobias walk down to his appartment.

The moment we get in we kiss. It feels like all my pain is gone from lifting weights. His tongue begs to enter, so I let him. As our tongues battle together, I slowly make my way to the kitchen. I break away, I need something to eat do you have anything? I say. "Ya take anything you want what is mine is yours. "He kisses me and I grab a kwandac bar. As I am climbing on the counter someone picks me up and puts me over their shoulder. I scream put me down and then Tobias says" no"and laughs. I join in as he sits me on the couch. He kisses me and I kiss him back but then break apart. "I still want my kwandac bar "I say as he rolls his eyes. "Fine but can you get me one too." I get up and grab 2 and come back. Tobias gets a blanket and snuggles with we on the couch. This is the side no one but me sees. The funny,sweet,kind side I love. As we coddle he kisses me and we are soon makeing out on the couch. We do this till dinner and I call in a pizza. I don't want to leave him right now I mean I just want to be with him. We end up going to sit on his bed. He has a tv in his room so we sit under his covers kissing and couddling. He says " this is really weird but I need to get this off my chest but whould you want to move in with me?"Yes yes yes I whould love to!"I say he kisses me and now I am very exsided. I get to live with him now. Tomorrow I am going to start moving my stuff. I have to tell Cristina. I kiss him. "I love you" I say with our four heads together," love you too"he smiles and we kiss and cuddle till I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
